The Longest Journey Ever
by The Dementors Dinner Party
Summary: Harry Potter's late mother arrives in one of his dreams and tells him his father is actually ALIVE and stuck in some dark place. Harry is on a long, long journey into muggle London and England to find James Potter and finds friends, burning buildings and stolen cars. And he should dodge the others who are looking for him. When did I say Harry Potter had luck? Never. Post GoF.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream.

" _Harry." A voice said. It sounded like a lady. "Harry."_

" _Who's there?" Said the scared voice in reply._

" _It's your mum, Harry."_

" _Mum?"_

" _Yes. Harry, this is very hard to accomplish. It would take years to retry."_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I have come to tell you that-"_

But it was interrupted by a scream from upstairs and a little boy with messy, black hair, big green eyes and glasses that were too big for his face shot up in bed and looked around in the small cupboard under the stairs. The boy was just three years old and was different from all the other kids. Unlike his cousin, Dudley, Harry was very thin and very small.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and thought about his dream. He remembered his mum. She wanted to tell him something but his cousin interrupted her. Harry sighed and leaned back onto his pillows.

His cousin and him were so different. Harry loved to go to the Play Club but Dudley always screamed for his mum when they arrived. Harry slept in a dark and small cupboard under the stairs and didn't have much. One of the things he had was an old plush dog that Dudley didn't like anymore. He loved that dog and it was in his arms now. He called it 'Grim' which was a big, black dog he had seen in the library.

He loved Grim and took him everywhere. Grim was a black dog and had lost an eye but he didn't care. Harry had always been different and was called a freak but he didn't think he was. He thought the Dursleys looked more like freaks than him.

Of course, he was much more wiser as to tell them that. Heaven knows what would happen to him. He sighed, rubbed a hand across his face and laid his head down on the stiff and sandy pillows.

Maybe, just maybe, he would see his mum again if he fell asleep. He closed his eyes but he didn't return to the world of dreams but woke up without a dream. He blamed Dudley. It was always Dudley. Or the Dursleys! He hated them. He wanted to groan as he heard his aunt rapping on the door, yelling at him to wake up. Might as well go on the day.

-  
(13 Years Later.)

 _Harry looked around. Where was he? He looked around still and saw...his mother. He stood there, starstruck._

" _Merlin's beard…" He said under his breath "I could get use to this than my original dreams these days."_

 _His mother chuckled"I'm sorry, Harry. But we don't have much time to talk. Harry. I have tried this once and I am gonna try again. The truth at Godric's Hollow. James wasn't killed, Harry. He's waiting...for you."_

" _What!?" Harry said, shocked. His mother stood right in front of him and looked him in his eyes. Their eyes were really the same._

" _This isn't a dream. This takes hard work. Harry. Please listen to me. I HATE that you go around, risking your life but now I should encourage it. Your father is waiting for you. He's been waiting for fourteen years. A spell was set on him that made him get stuck in a dark place. You are the only one to get him out. Trust Me."_

 _Harry nodded "I do trust you."_

 _His mother smiled "Thank You." She gave him a hug. Just then,_ Harry shot up in his bed after hearing a crash from the kitchen. He looked out the window. Morning. He remembered his dream clearly and didn't know what to think of it. He sighed and thought. It really didn't feel like a dream. It was real. He was sure of it. He remembered every detail.

He got up and put on his clothes before going downstairs and starting his looong list of chores. While doing them, he thought about what his mum had said. She said his father was alive and he wasn't really killed. But what happened to him then? He thought of it as he made breakfast, cleaned the garage, watered the plants and all of his other chores until he made dinner and his uncle said he should pay attention to what he was going to say now. He did so.

"Me, Petunia and Dudley are going on a one day trip to Aunt Marge to attend her dog farm party in three days. You will stay here and watch the house."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

Harry listened and thought about the dream again. Where was his dad? Then he figured something out.

He could always go and look for him! He'd get everything he needs and he'd just leave the house! Easy! Well...not easy when he escapes kidnappers and muggers and all that but maybe he'd fulfill this and meet his father...if he is alive. It was a brilliant idea! He decided. He was going to save his father.

 **I do NOT, I repeat I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and she's a genius. Thank You for reading this, by the way. And if you didn't...I guess that doesn't really matter. Review and stuff. Thank You.**


	2. In Three Days Time

Chapter 3: In Three Days Time.

Harry woke up the next morning at four and he put his cloths on and got the house ready before making breakfast and leaving it on the table. His uncle said he had a free day but he just needed to make them breakfast. He tossed a jacket on and walked down the street as the Dursleys came downstairs and he walked around the streets for a bit of fresh air, wondering how he was gonna run away. He put a whole plan together while walking.

He went back home and took a black and white backpack from the attic and stored it in his room. He earned money to buy a phone. He didn't really use his money and he now had 600 and he bought a cheap phone with a charger and a GPS on it. **((Author's Note: I don't care if GPS's on phones were not invented back then. I need it!))** He put that in his bag and went to the next step: _A Plan B and C._

He bought a England's Map because he knew his dad was in England and he bought a cheap compass. He got three water bottles, five packs of chips, two sandwiches and a apple for food and drinks and then he moved to the cloths so he just took five jackets and two pairs of sneakers with socks and a small blanket. He was really happy of his success so far. He had 460 now and had wizard money, shall the need arise.

He stole some extra money from his cousin and had 470 now and then he pocketed it in a blue bag so the red bag was wizard money. Then he put in a book he was going to read: The Hobbit, for entertainment and his essays, parchment, quills and ink.

He was ready by the last night and had also decided what to do so the wizards would be stalled. He packed his trunk and was going to put it on his bed so they think he was coming back for it because of the list and reminder: Remember your trunk.

The next day, the Dursleys left and Harry cleaned the house. Then he took his backpack and he walked out of the house, locking it and giving the key to Mrs Figg, saying he was going for a very long walk and he didn't know when he'll be back. She accepted the key but had a strange look at him. Then he was on the trail and he was doing this. But then he thought: Why was he doing this again?

Chapter 3: In Three Days Time.

Harry woke up the next morning at four and he put his cloths on and got the house ready before making breakfast and leaving it on the table. His uncle said he had a free day but he just needed to make them breakfast. He tossed a jacket on and walked down the street as the Dursleys came downstairs and he walked around the streets for a bit of fresh air, wondering how he was gonna run away. He put a whole plan together while walking.

He went back home and took a black and white backpack from the attic and stored it in his room. He earned money to buy a phone. He didn't really use his money and he now had 600 and he bought a cheap phone with a charger and a GPS on it. **((Author's Note: I don't care if GPS's on phones were not invented back then. I need it!))** He put that in his bag and went to the next step: _A Plan B and C._

He bought a England's Map because he knew his dad was in England and he bought a cheap compass. He got three water bottles, five packs of chips, two sandwiches and a apple for food and drinks and then he moved to the cloths so he just took five jackets and two pairs of sneakers with socks and a small blanket. He was really happy of his success so far. He had 460 now and had wizard money, shall the need arise.

He stole some extra money from his cousin and had 470 now and then he pocketed it in a blue bag so the red bag was wizard money. Then he put in a book he was going to read: The Hobbit, for entertainment and his essays, parchment, quills and ink.

He was ready by the last night and had also decided what to do so the wizards would be stalled. He packed his trunk and was going to put it on his bed so they think he was coming back for it because of the list and reminder: Remember your trunk.

The next day, the Dursleys left and Harry cleaned the house. Then he took his backpack and he walked out of the house, locking it and giving the key to Mrs Figg, saying he was going for a very long walk and he didn't know when he'll be back. She accepted the key but had a strange look at him. Then he was on the trail and he was doing this. But then he thought: Why was he doing this again?

 **I do NOT, I repeat I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and she's a genius. Thank You for reading this, by the way. And if you didn't...I guess that doesn't really matter. Review and stuff. Thank You. Very Much.**


	3. The First Week

Chapter 3: The First Week.

Harry James Potter was walking. He had a whole plan.

He had a backpack on his back with money, books, parchment and quills etc. He gave Hedwig strict orders to go find Sirius and stay there and not deliver any mail because there might be tracking charms on it.

And he knew if he was found...he'd be in big trouble.

But this was worth it! He was going to save his father despite what rage and worry it'll cause his friends and he knew he sounded very heartless now but someone is in need of help. He walked and walked and walked until he was sure, it had been hours. He watched the signs and the sights and the form of traffic as he walked. This is completely dangerous and stupid.

He could easily get killed here or kidnapped and beaten or sold drugs too. Anyway, he installed a GPS on his phone and got some air time. But he usually kept it off so he didn't have to come into a situation where he cannot see his GPS. That's also why he has a compass which could help him.

He walked long and walked far and then, when he was almost out of Little Whinging, he realized how stupid he was and stood on one spot, lost. He felt very lost and the cold, summer air began catching up on him. He looked at the watch that he stole from Dudley and it read: 6:30PM. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

This was the worst idea in his life. He wished he had brought Hedwig so he could just send a note and explaining his stupid and moronic moves and basically asking to please come and pick him up.

But then he realized that was one of the reasons he didn't want Hedwig with him. He needed to do this and he knew he could do this. The entire house was clean far, far away from here. He looked to where he was right now. He felt extremely lost when he realized where he was.

There were no houses. Only grass, hills and almost dark skies. He sighed and took the bag off of his back and took out a water bottle. He took a sip and felt a bit more energized. He dug into his bag again and pulled out a packet of tomato chips and ate that. He sat by a small hill and took out his parchment and quill and looked for his Transfiguration essay.

He found it and began writing. He ate and wrote his essay until he finished his essay and put the half eaten packet of chips in his bag and his almost done water bottle in his bag with his essay, parchment and quill.

He swung the bag over his shoulder, tightened his sneakers and picked up his phone and compass. He checked his location: Deanoak Lane and still in Surrey, of course. He checked the time: 7:00 and pocketed his phone and compass.

Time to continue this long, long journey.

The sky was slowly progressing in darkening and Harry was really doubting to ever listen to one of his dreams. But maybe this would be worth it. He kept walking until he reached a crossroad. But he didn't really know where he was going so...which road should he take? He looked at the first road on his right. It led to a garden with yellow flowers and hedges by the bend and a nice side of the park.

Then straight ahead was a further road where he'd probably catch up with the civilization and find a nice place to stay that night. So which way was the question.

He went with option two. He walked straight ahead. He past three houses with cars in the yards so he was getting close to the town. Five minutes walk, he reached the point where he saw houses again but it was at the countryside and he had to be somewhere safe by at least 9PM tonight. Later than that...goodness what would happen to him!?

He walked futhur. He was definitely in the countryside, alright. He was passing the Trojan Barn now. He could hardly wait to get to the town now. He walked until it was 7.30 and around dinner by now.

By now, he'd have to start cleaning the kitchen. He snorted at the thought. It wasn't like he was going to clean the kitchen from here. He yawned and realized how tired he was. His shoulders ached and his legs hurt. He walked until it was now dark and he took out the old flashlight from his bag and saw he was now in Ironsbottom. He wondered which way was town. He walked until he reached another crossroad.

He could either continue onto Ironsbottom or he could cross over to Deanoak Lane again. He supposed he was going to continue Ironsbottom and so he did. Hopefully he made a great choice. He walked until his legs were dangerously close to giving away. He reached a place where he went underneath a hollow of trees. He walked and walked and he was sure he'd never stop until he saw another house with a car and it seemed people stayed there. Yes! He was even closer to town! And he was still in Surrey but the one sign made him smile. It was a school so it meant he was close.

He passed a car parked outside and felt hope rush into him. He walked until he reached a cafe but he knew he had enough food so he skipped it. He was aching all over when it hit 8:36 and he was standing by Fisher Close. But at least he made it to another small town with one house in it. He felt so frustrated and annoyed with himself. He was so damn stupid! He yelled at himself mentally. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

He was yet again, saving the day! He knew if his dad really wasn't dead and was in danger, he would go after him but what if it was just a dream? What if it was some hope of an orphan like him? He walked even more that his legs ached 100 times more than it did. He at least knew he was off of the Ministry's trail for now. He just had to stay in the way of muggles and not get anywhere near a wizard who'd carry him home where it was 'safe'. He didn't need safety now! His father did! Well...if he was alive, that is.

He sighed and calmed down a bit. This was for a good cause. He looked around and knew he wasn't close to London so he had to find a bus stop or he'd be walking until at least 11:00 and he couldn't risk that. Then a thought struck him. What if the Ministry didn't know yet? What if he could get onto the Knight Bus and escape to a place near London and he'd be able to walk there himself and find a place to sleep.

He took out his wand and stuck it out. A pop and a crash later, the purple bus appeared and stopped.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for a witch or a wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening."

"Hey Stan." Harry said and as he put his backpack on his back again after taking out a bag of wizarding money.

"Oi! Look who it is! Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled "Yeah. Hi." He said.

"Where too, Harry?" Stan said.

"Um...Surbiton." Harry said "How much?"

"Five sickles." Stan said.

Harry gave him five sickles and sat on one of the beds. It felt great comfort to him. He held onto one of the poles as the bus drove and drove. After a few stops, they got to Surbiton. Harry thanked Stan and climbed off and the Knight Bus moved again. Adelaide Road, Surbiton.

He walked again. It was almost 9:00 now but he just needed to find a bus stop and then he'd go to London. He finally reached one after five blocks. He looked at the times a bus would come and saw there would be one in a minute. So now he just waited, shivering as the cold caught up with him. He stood there until a blue bus arrived and a woman stepped out.

"Hi. I'm Matilda Jumpsnout. I'm here to help! Where do you want to go?"

"London. Closest place to sleep in for a night."

Matilda nodded "That would be Nathan Hood. Fisher Close, Hersham."

"Nice." Harry said "How much?"

"Ten."

Harry gave her the money and he sat on the bus, driving to the rest house. When the clock struck 9:34, he bus stopped and Matilda said loudly: "Nathan Hood!"

Harry stood up and climbed out the bus. The lady's voice stopped him.

"Wait. You're not a runaway, are you?"

"No." Harry said "I'm going to be visiting my...dad."

"Your dad? Where's your mum?"

"Oh. My parents are...separated. But mum cannot raise me, she's a bit preoccupied. I live with my aunt and uncle. They allowed me to come and visit dad but as long as the trip is long because they don't really like me, you see."

"Oh. Are you gonna live with your dad?"

"Hopefully." Harry said "I'll see when I get there. We are planning on it."

"Well then. Good luck. What's your father's name? And when is he meeting you?"

"Uh...James. I'm Harry. And he's meeting me at Nathan Hood. I just forgot the name of the place when I asked you."

"Oh. Well...good luck Harry." She went into the bus again and they drove off a lot more slower than the Knight Bus.

He sighed. He was a rubbish liar but at least that was kinda true. He was on his way to his dad and his mum cannot raise him.

He entered the five story house and went to the girl at the table. She was around seventeen.

"Hey." Harry said "Room for one?"

The girl smiled at him "Why not for two?" She said, making love eyes at him.

"I'm leaving tonight and I'm too young for you."

"I'm only nineteen."

"Well...i'm fifteenth and I don't have time." He said "How much is a room for one?"

She sighed, disappointed "Room for one is 20 but if you want dinner and room service, 50. Considering your age, you're still a child to this house so for one it's 15 and D&R is 35. My mum runs the place with my dad and she has a soft spot for children. Especially 15 year olds considering my brother died at that age so she tends to be a bit...overprotective."

Harry nodded "Okay."

He gave her thirty five and she nodded, smiling.

"Late dinner is the last one and that is in ten minutes. Your room is number 15 so up the stairs you get, fifthed room on the left." And she gave him a key.

"Thanks." Harry said and he walked to the room.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He turned on the light and looked around. There was a bed with a blue bedspread and the floor was just wood with a carpet in front of the bed and a simple desk and chair with a small window over it. He nodded in satisfaction. Home sweet home. He closed the door and walked further into the room. He dropped his bag next to the desk and took out his parchment, quill and ink and put it on top of the desk, with his Potions essay ready.

He walked to the closet and hung up his jackets and put his shoes in the small cupboard and his nightwear and another pair of cloughs on the top shelf. He kept his snacks in the bag but put his phone on his bed desk and then noticed the bathroom door. He opened it and saw a very simple shower with a more stable floor. He seriously needed a shower, any way.

He took out his compass and put that on his bed desk and his small map if the instruments fail him. Lastly, he put his toothbrush and paste by the sink and his backpack in the closet. Then he went down to get dinner. He just got something simple. He took ham and cheese toast and the girl by the desk led him toward the kids table where there were three other kids with a woman he presumed was the overprotective mother.

"Hello there." The woman said "Sit down. We're going to introduce ourselves."

Harry sat down next to a very small boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Harry before looking at the woman. There was also a very fat kid around age 12 and a girl around 10 and she was even thinner than Harry. That was a feat nobody has dared to cross. He guessed she had Bulimia, though.

She also had almost nothing on her plate. Just a scoop of brown rice and a glass of water. At least Harry had taken to getting two toasted sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Now." The woman said "My name is Emily Hood. My husband is Nathan Hood. I am forty six years old. Let's start with you." She pointed toward the fat kid.

"I'm David Snursman. I am eleven years old. I am staying here with my mum and dad for a week."

"Nice meeting you David." She said and pointed toward the thin girl.

"I am Janice Rootberg and I am ten years old. I am here with mum and dad for two nights."

"Nice meeting you Janice. And you?" She asked the five year old.

"I am Josh Hummingbird. I am five years old but your should call me Tarzan. I'm here with my parents for a week."

"Nice meeting you, Tarzan." Emily said and looked at Harry "And you?"

"Harry." He said "Harry Potter. Fifthteen years old."

"And who are you staying with?"

"I'm staying here alone." He said "I'm on my way to my dad, you see. He's not very far anymore."

"Oh. How long are you staying?"

"Just tonight." Harry answered "I'm on my way tomorrow after breakfast."

"Oh. That's nice, Harry. Nice meeting you. Well...any questions?"

Janice asked first "Should we arrive for breakfast or can we skip it?"

"Well. That's your choice, really." Emily said.

"I have a question." Harry said "When and where is the nearest bus stop tomorrow morning?"

"Well...I'll say. The nearest one shall be a block from here. The bus comes at 9:30."

"Thanks." Harry said "Perfect time."

Then they began eating dinner and Janice finished first. Harry was right after her and he went to bed. He lay in bed in his PJ'S and wondered where his dad was. He really didn't know. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 **Wednesday, August 2nd, Nathan Hood, 5:30.**

Harry sat by his desk, writing his Potions essay and reading the textbook. He's been up for ten minutes now. He decided to pack again but he was still finishing this essay, then go down to breakfast, wait for the earliest bus stop, walk there and then he goes to his second route.

He needed to sit on the bus until he reached the last place it stops and go from there. He went downstairs and got himself a plate of bacon, eggs, toast with strawberry jam and a cold glass of water. He went into the room where only Emily and Janice were sitting. Janice had a small glass of water and an egg on her plate and looked horrified at the amount of food on Harry's plate.

He ignored her and started eating once he saw Janice actually take a bite. The David kid came in with five eggs, three slices of toast, a mountain of bacon and a glass of grape juice. Josh came in with something similar to Harry but only had grape juice.

Harry finished his breakfast but had to stay there as he read on the rules. By 6:20, Harry said that he needed to go to the bus stop now and said goodbye but the kids were still talking. He got his backpack and packed his essays in and saw the Wizarding Radio that Ron had given him as a gift and smiled. He could listen to the news about wizarding AND muggle.

He went downstairs, said goodbye to the girl by the teller and walked out the door and down the street to the second block and waited before a bus stopped and Harry saw a black man with black hair come.

"How far?"

"The question is how long do you drive?"

"Over night."

"You go to Priestley Way?"

"Yeah."

"Priestley Way it is then."

Harry got on the bus with his backpack and sat on one of the seats. He watched as the bus started and saw there were only 6-7 people in there and he was the only teenager. He looked out the window and watched the passing streets and houses.

They passed the country green, streets and the sky began changing. Harry took out his essays and worked on them while they drove. He finished his last essay, CoMC when they stopped at a gas station and the driver said they could get out and get something at the cafe if needed.

Harry put everything in his bag and walked into the cafe. He bought a steak and kidney pie and water to add to his bag when he was in the bus again and cheap earphones so he could listen to music or news on his way to the place he needs to be.

He bought everything that cost 30 and climbed on the bus again. He ate his pie on the way and then he put the packet in his bag and took out his radio and hid it in his oversized jacket pocket. He plugged the earphones in and tested it before he used them. They were driving past the town now and he listened to the news as they passed. The Wizarding News. He needed to make sure that he was still not caught that he went missing.

"...And the new product came out, eh? Gave us quite a laugh, that one. The pocket pen snake is what they called it. To more serious matters, Harry Potter has disappeared as seen in this morning's prophet. Wizards and Witches all around Britain are looking for The-Boy-Who-Lived and if he is hearing this, Arthur Weasley has a few words to you.'"

Harry listened at the words even more.

"'Harry. Please come back. Ron and Hermione are missing you and you aren't going to be in big trouble. Take the Knight Bus to our house and we could just talk and sort some things out and then just forget about this. Please come back. It's dangerous out there. Thank you for the time."

Harry changed the channel to muggle. He tried to forget the worry and concern of Mr Weasley's voice out his ears and concentrated on the weather.

"The Sun is expected to shine on the west and east of Huntington and we expect a bit of rain on the north and south. Thunderstorms in Priestly for a week, at least."

He watched as the hours past and eventually, fell asleep.

" _Harry." His mother said as she appeared in front of him again in a black surrounding._

" _Mum?"_

" _Yes dear. It's me. As my message passed, I could give you more detail."_

" _Okay. Is my dad in Britain?"_

" _He's in England, yes. But I don't quite know where. Somewhere in Cliffethrone and that's the only details I have for where."_

" _Cliffethrone but that's months of walking and with night rest...it'll take about 5 months with a bus and all. But my dad needs me, I guess. How do I get him?"_

" _As soon as you arrive in Cliffethrone, you'll know. And make sure no wizards or witches catches you on the way. It'll waste your time to save him."_

" _Yes. I just don't know how." Harry said, sighing "The tracking charms and all."_

" _You'll manage and there are some products that will help with running away. Make sure none of your friends find you. They are all willing to find you. They're very worried, you know."_

" _I thought they might be." Harry said "I'm worried about them. I miss them."_

 _His mother looked sympathetically at her son "This may be the last time I see you in a long time. You'll find your dad. Goodbye Harry."_

" _Bye mum."_

Harry woke up as the conductor woke him "Hey. There's a house here you could stay in for a night. The bus stopped for some reason."

"Oh." Harry said "Thanks."

He took his bag and put everything in and then walked into the house after a brown haired woman with a baby girl with blonde hair.

"What's your name?" The woman by the teller asked.

"Katherine Ark and this is my daughter, Lilith."

"How old is Lillith?"

"1 Month."

"Okay. Room with cradle...umm...you there." She said, pointing to Harry "You. Are you also one of the passengers on the bus?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Katherine. Would you mind sharing a room with a teenager?"

"No." Katherine said "I don't."

"Okay." The lady by the desk beckoned Harry toward them and he came "Would you mind spending time with a baby and a woman?"

"No." Harry said.

"Okay. Name."

"Harry - Um...Harrison actually but my friends call me Harry."

"Last name?"

"Porter."

"Okay, Harry, Katherine, Lilith. Your room is number 8."

"Thanks." Katherine said and took the key "Come Harry."

Harry followed them to Room 8 and realized he hasn't dropped off his phone by the bus. He sighed. He supposed he could just leave it in the room. They came there and came into a room with two beds and a wooden cradle with a desk and two bed desks. The windows were closed and the navy curtains were closed.

The woman put her big backpack down and Lillith on the bed. Harry put his smaller backpack on the bed.

"So…" Katherine said "Potter. Where you heading?"

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. How did she know he was Potter?

She turned to him with a smirk.


	4. The Burning Building

**Chapter 4: The Burning Building.**

 _"_ _So…" Katherine said "Potter. Where you heading?"_

 _"_ _What?" Harry asked, shocked. How did she know he was Potter?_

 _She turned to him with a smirk._

"I'm a muggle but my brother's a wizard." She said "I heard your story."

"My relatives." Harry said, quickly "I had to get away from them."

"I understand." Katherine said "And I won't tell anybody you were here, Harry. I'm running away with Lily here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My new husband and Lily's stepfather is abusive and he hit me. He tried to hurt Lily but I got her away. I packed my bag and took off. My real name is Cindy Elspeth."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And Lilith is actually just Lily and has brown hair and I have blonde. I got a product from Appearance and Disappearance. You should try it. It works."

"Really? I think I'll order it then...somehow."

"No need to order it. I have a magical core confusing spell that my brother put on the spare necklace. I thought if I ever ran into you and you have a good reason, I could help."

"Thanks then." Harry said.

Cindy took a thin, blue necklace out with a black and green pendant, shaped like a snake

"The most convincing one they had." She explained.

"Thank You very much, Cindy." Harry said and put it in his bag. He knew he couldn't use it now. The muggles would be confused that he looks different all of a sudden.

When it was time for dinner, Harry, Cindy with Lily went down to the table. Harry had to sit in the kids room again because it was under 15. He took Lily with him and sat her down on a high chair. He was a bit nervous, though. He had never fed a baby before. He looked around. There were three more girls, they were about 4, 9 and 12 and one more boy about 14. He had brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

He stood stiffly in the doorway and looked around nervously. Harry did the one thing he thought would help. He beckoned him over. The boy smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Thanks for letting me sit here. My name's Andrew Miller."

"I'm Harrison Porter. But call me Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"So...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I'm...well...on my way to my grandparents...yeah, my grandparents."

"You're a sucker at lying." Harry said straight out.

"Okay fine. I'm running away from my big sister. But she's annoying, alright? And she brings her boyfriend over every night. Every night it's a new one. And all of them are weird. Please don't tell anybody, all right? The truth is, I'm gonna go to my mum's and live there."

"I won't." Harry said "If you don't tell anyone _I'm_ running away."

"Epic plot twist." Andrew said "This is so weird."

"If you say so." Harry said as he got the formula from the table and tried to feed Lily.

She drank it, at least. He was happy that she was going easy on him. Andrew saw Lily and smiled.

"She's cute. Is she your sister?"

"No. I don't have a sister." Harry said "It's Cindy's daughter. I'm sharing a bedroom with her."

"Oh." Andrew said "Are you friends?"

"Sorta."

"Well...what's the baby's name?"

"Lily Arks."

"Lily? That's a nice name. I like your name too but I never heard one like Harrison. It's interesting. My name's original while yours is interesting."

"Uh huh." Harry said, half paying attention.

"Yeah. My mum's name is Pandora and my father was Andreas."

"My mum was Lily and my father is James."

"So now the baby's name is Lily? Cool. And was?"

"Yeah. Mum's dead." Harry whispered to him "But I'm not sure my dad's really dead so now I'm looking for him. I'm not just running away."

"Wow. A mission, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

After Harry fed Lily, he and Andrew spoke about anything and everything until Cindy came and took Lily.

"You have a spare key, right Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm gonna get ready for bed. If you're going outside, make sure you in before 10 because they're closing up then."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry said.

Lily yawned and Cindy walked to their room.

"So...what were you saying about that soccer game?" Harry asked as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

"Oh! Right. Well then Hembrey kicked the ball."

They soon left the kids dining room and Harry learned that Andrew was actually 15 years old but, like him, was a small 15.

You could barely see the difference in their heights. But Andrew was a bit taller than Harry but you barely saw it. They walked outside and Harry accidentally mentioned Quidditch.

"Oh...I mean...soccer is really quick."

"Don't worry. I say silly things all the timo. I mean time."

"Yeah well...we should really hit the hay."

"Agreed." Andrew said and they walked into the house and Andrew, to Room 7 so they were neighbors and Harry to Room 8. He fell asleep, thinking of ways to get to Andrew and hang out with him again when he leaves. Sure, Andrew was a bit clumsy and cowardly, but they talked naturally.

Later that night, about midnight, Harry heard something weird and woke up. He looked around and saw that the baby was asleep in the cradle and Cindy was also asleep. What had woken him? He had like a sixth sense and could hear when things are strange. He then heard voices from the hall and slipped his glasses on his face.

"...We'll dump him in the river. Say he committed suicide."

"Yeah. The boss just lost his temper a bit and Lou was looking for it."

That didn't sound good. Not at all. Harry got up and opened the door a bit. He saw nothing but it came from the stairs. He hid a bit when the men came with what looked like a... a...a body in a bag. There was a little blood as well.

"It's leaking." One of the men said.

"You sure he's dead?"

"He is now."

"You still have that gun?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Good. Kill any witnesses."

Harry felt his face pale. He tip toed to his bed and sat on it, listening to the voices. He couldn't be seen if they kill all witnesses. He heard some worrying things, though.

"...the fire would be set tonight, though. The bus outside is taken to the repair."

A fire? They were gonna set this on fire. This house? He decided to go and wake Cindy. He made sure the men were gone before he shook the woman awake.

"Katherine. Katherine." Harry said, shaking her "Cindy."

"Wha-Who? Harry. What's up? Is Lily alright?" The half asleep woman said, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Cindy. I overheard something in the hall. They're gonna put this place on fire."

"You're serious?" She asked, fully awake now.

"Yes. And they killed a man. His name's Lou."

"Lou? Lou Kannenberg?"

"I...I think so."

"We arranged a date."

"That's nice. But should we really be worrying about a love life? We've got a really bad problem on our hands."

"Right. Okay, pack up."

"Okay." Harry said.

He left to his own bed and packed all the food and cloughs and had the radio and earphones in his hand when he remembered something. Andrew. He put the radio and earphones in his bag and Cindy had Lily in her arms. He put the essays in his bag and Cindy opened the door.

"Come on. And be quiet." She said.

Harry nodded and made sure he left his ink, quills and phone before he followed her.

"Go without me." Harry said "I need to get something."

"Be careful." Cindy said and walked carefully with the sleeping baby.

Harry took the pin from his bag and picked the lock like Fred and George taught him too. He walked into Andrew's room. He saw Andrew in just a smiley face underwear and shook him awake, thankful that he preferred full cloughing at night.

"Andrew! Dude. Wake up, idiot."

"I love you, mummy. Five more minutes."

Harry sighed and took a bottle of water from his bag and threw it on his face.

"No more oceans!" Andrew screamed and sat up, their heads colliding.

"Ow." Harry said, rubbing his head.

"Harry?" Andrew asked "It's like past midnight. What's up?"

"Pack up, now." Harry said and threw a red pajama pants to him "And put some pants on!"

Andrew obliged "Why?"

"I'll tell you after you put this shirt on." Harry said, giving him a green shirt with the words: Love on in red. He didn't judge him, though. No time for that.

Andrew did so and looked expectant at Harry.

"I overheard a conversation. Their gonna put this place on fire."

"What?"

"Yes. Pack up. Now."

"Okay. But you can't just say that. Couldn't you expand it a little."

"If I expand it a little, then we'd be sizzling live human toast."

He tossed the things in Andrew's brown backpack. Andrew joined in and threw the bag over his shoulder, Harry following with his.

"Come on!" Harry said "Keep quiet."

They came to the front door, that was left open and Cindy and Lily were gone. They went outside and saw the on the grass.

"Come on, Harry!" Cindy yelled.

"Coming!" Harry said.

They ran there and then heard a gunshot. It narrowly missed Andrew's head. He screamed a high pitched, girly yell.

"RUN!" Cindy yelled.

Harry grabbed the still screaming Andrew's arm and dragged him.

"AHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"SORRY! I'M PANICKING!"

"NO PANICKING!"

They ran to a red Angelina Ford and, to Harry's surprise, Cindy took a rock from the ground and smashed the window out. The alarm went off and she opened the car door.

"Get in."

"You can't do that!" Andrew screamed "That's against the law!"

"I don't care if your face is against the law! Get your butts into the car right now! There's a first for everything!"

"You heard the lady!" Harry said and they jumped into the backseat that Cindy also opened.

Lily was crying and screaming by now. Cindy threw the bag in the backseat and it hit Andrew's face.

"Ouch!" He said.

"You'll be fine!" Cindy said and stepped on it.

She reversed the car into the oil can that stood there, just when the two men with guns came and the can broke open. They drove VERY FAST as the can in the one man's hand exploded and a fire was lit, the two men in the middle of it.

"HOLY MACARONI!" Andrew screamed "She's hard core."

"Shut up, pug face." Cindy said "We gotta get outta here!"

She drove _right through_ the gate and they were off, the burning building behind them.

Harry found it ironic that they were the ones putting the building on fire, killing the plotting men.

 **I do NOT, I repeat I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and she's a genius. Thank You for reading this, by the way. And if you didn't...I guess that doesn't really matter. Review and stuff. Thank You. Very Much. Really. I mean it!**


	5. Need Help!

**Hello! Dementors Dinner Party here. I am here because I am stuck with The Longest Journey Ever and you are welcome to give suggestions and nothing to do with any kind of Slash because I am not very fond of it and am not a fan of it at all. So I just need some help! Meanwhile, I'll be posting a new story you might or might not be interested in. I can also say that you can give me story ideas that doesn't involve romance and I will see if I can write it! I would appreciate your patience and am really sorry I have to stop the story here for a while. I will let you know if this story is gonna become abandoned but I am not cruel so I'll tell you what happens later in the story that I have an idea of. Now...I'm gonna stop here before I talk too much...er...write to much.**

 **Thanks For Reading and so far following this story,**

 **Dementors Dinner Party.**


	6. The End

NOTICE:

This Fanfiction is over! I only put it up because I didn't know how worked so I wanted to test it out. This story is actually very, very old. I wrote it with my other first fanfictions (Which all suck) and I think you'll enjoy my other stories a lot more than this. And as I write this, I should tell you that there is a treasure hunt in my other stories. To find out what this hunt's all about, check out THE NOTICE BOARD on my profile.

 **Thank You**

 **The Dementors Dinner Party**

PS:

The rest of the story is all pretty simple. They escape the Burning Building, Harry and his new buddy eventually come to Helga Lane, meets his family and then Harry is off to Godric's Hollow where he finds his old house and his father was there as well. Blah blah blah The End.

REASON DUMBLEDORE DIDN'T TRACK HARRY:

Lily's ghost stopped all the tracking charms.

HOW DO I SEE DUMBLEDORE?

I don't really like DumblesBashing but I read it sometimes. I don't like bashing him in my stories, though.

DO I THINK I'M THE NEXT FANTASTIC AUTHOR?

No... no, I don't think so. I consider myself average or below average. My stories aren't that good.

Also, if you want, you can write a better version of this story and send it to me.

Have a lovely day!

Head Dementor.


	7. An Apology Letter Sort Of

**About this story. I'm gonna rewrite it. I finally have a pretty interesting plot that differs from this one. It's the basic idea, of course. A journey and someone looking for someone. But I'm gonna put a different twist to it. I deeply apologize for this one. I was like twelve when I wrote this one. I'm fifteen now and I** ** _hope_** **my writing has improved. The new story's title might change. Review to vote for the best one.**

 **The Longest Journey Ever**

 **Or**

 **A Hero's Journey**

 **I know. Both are lame. If you have any better ideas, let me know. Also, about Unabii. I** ** _really_** **want to finish that story! But I haven't felt motivated to write fanfiction for a while. Anyway, I've been busy with my own non-fanfic. So, that's it. I don't know when the fanfics will be updated but I promise by the Unbreakable Vow I will get things done.**

 **Thank You,**

 **The Dementors Dinner Party.**

 **PS: If any of you read Percy Jackson fanfictions, check out Aquatic Decendants' fanfictions!**

 **PPS: Here's a little sneak peak. It might change. Depends on what happens. But here's the basic idea!**

Chapter One: My Life Falls Apart

You're probably wondering why I'm hanging off the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, aren't you? Oh, you didn't know that? Well, I am hanging off that damn tower. What does it feel like? Well, it's uncomfortable. I'm dangling high above the ground, near the cold clutches of death. Am I scared? I think the answer is obvious.

Well, I probably have to tell you who I am and how I got here. Well, my name is Harry James Potter. I'm fifteen years old. Some years ago, I found out I was a wizard the hard way. And now a melodramatic Dark Lord is after my blood. I can now only hope for survival. As for how I got here? That's a longer story. And it starts seven years ago.


	8. FIRST CHAPTER UPDATED!

**The first chapter has been published! It's on my profile. I'm busy with the second chapter at this moment. But that's it! Considering I'm not supposed to write a chapter as just a few lines, I'm just gonna write something here.**

 **SUMMARY OF THE FANFICTION:**

 _An apology to The Longest Journey Ever. Harry Potter's life changed drastically since he was 8. Since then, he's been pretty much alone. That changes when Sirius Black escapes Azkaban and Dumbledore finds out that Harry never died. A wolf, a dog and a rat is after him. But Harry and a group called 'Regulus' are looking for answers behind Voldemort's immortality. Terrible summary._

 **Sorry for the terrible summary. I hope you like the story, though. I'm going to try my best. Here's a full summary.**

 _Since Harry was eight, he's been on his own. Dumbledore and the Order believed he was dead all along. Seven years later, Dumbledore finds out that Harry had survived and sends Remus Lupin on a mission to find and bring the Boy Who Lived to Hogwarts. To make things even more hectic, Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. Meanwhile, Harry finds a group called 'Regulus' who are looking for answers to Lord Voldemort's immortality. How will Harry cope with the order and an escaped convict after him? And why is Harry hanging from the Astronomy Tower?_


End file.
